In the modern era that is experiencing rapid development of portable devices such as mobile phone, people's requirements on functions of the mobile terminals become increasingly higher. Correspondingly, development of sounders becomes ever faster. Vibration sounders can drive a resonant medium to make a sound through vibration and, meanwhile, have a small volume and a desirable low-frequency sound effect, so they have gradually found wide application.
A conventional vibration sounder comprises a stator, a mover, an enclosure for receiving the stator and the mover, and a conductive terminal fixed on the enclosure.
However, as the conductive terminal is fixed on the enclosure, the form of the enclosure becomes relatively complex and the space occupied is relatively large, which makes it difficult to reduce the volume of the vibration sounder.